Nightmares and Forgiveness
by Neddie24Surviver
Summary: When Patricia wakes up screaming one night. Who's there to save her while Eddie of course. Rated T for mentions of Rape.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is my first peddie story so please go easy on me if I don't get it quit right. Also Constructed criticism is welcome. Thxs.**

**Disclaimer: Also I don't own anything.**

_Nightmares and Forgivness_

Screams.

That's all Eddie heard when he was woken up at 2:30 in the morning. A girl's high pitched scream that he almost didn't recognize keword _Almost_. Eddie zoomed up the stairs and into his Yacker's bedroom. Eddie saw the rest of the house in her, KT, and Mara's room as well.

"Yacker are...are you ok." Eddie asks warily as he walks up to his former girlfriend.

"Dream...dream." Patricia said as she held KT closer to her as KT smoothed the girl's hair down.

Eddie got a flash of jelousy run through him but he just let it slide. Recognition flashed in everyone's eyes but KT's and his own.

"W-What did you dream about?" Eddie asks as he steps over to Patricia's bedside and took her in his arms.

Patricia's body racked in sobs that were completly unlike her but Eddie didn't want to ruin this moment with a witty comment so he just let her cry into his chest.

"Alright everyone back into bed just a night time episode. You all know how frequent those are with Miss Williamson hear." Victor said as everyone including KT glared at Victor.

"Are you ok now Yacker." I whisper in her ear as she picks her head up off my chest to look at the Blond boy.

"Do you really w-want to know what my dream was about." Patricia asked as Eddie shook his head. Then realised she couldn't see him.

"Yeah, I do Yacker." Eddie says as Patricia takes a deep breath.

"I dreamt that Rufus caught me again and dragged you along as well. h-he raped me repeatedly while you s-sat on a chair and laughed. YOU LAUGHED! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY AND SAVE ME!" Patricia shouts as Eddie's heart nearly stops beating at the word 'rape'

"Yacker you know I will always save you...And I still lo-" Eddie starts but is inturupted by Patricia kissing him on the lips.

"I know you will and I love you too." His Yacker said as the two heard cheers running through the house.

**A/N: There you go guy's hoped you liked it.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**F**

**O**

**R**

**P**

**E**

**D**

**D**

**I**

**S**

**S**

**A**

**K**

**E**

**XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay well this was supposst to only be a one shot but my brother read it last night and he was like...**

**"Where's the rest."**

**And I was like**

**"That's it it's a oneshot."**

**My brother told me to either finish the story or he would tickle me to death *shudders* so I thought Id add more onto it.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

_Nightmares and Forgiveness_

_Chapter 2: The Morning After_

Patricia woke up feeling happier then when she went to bed. She got up and through on the clothes Rufus had kidnapped her in aproximatly two years ago. Patricia walked down the steps to see her American boyfriend Eddie waiting on her.

"Morning slimeball." Patricia said as a smile formed on her lips.

"Morning Yacker." Eddie said attempting a British accent and failing causing Patricia to burst out laughing.

Eddie got an evil smirk on his face and walked over to Patricia pretending to keep her up on her feet.

"I'll give you something to laugh about." And with those words Eddie began to tickle his girlfriend out of her wits.

"E-Eddie plehehehes stop."

"Well since you said please." Eddie stepped away with a smile on his face as Patricia kissed his lips.

"Well since Amber's not hear someone has to do it. YAY PEDDIE!" Alfie said in a very high pitched and girly voice causing the couple to burst out laughing.

"Oh god stop your killing me." Eddie and Patricia said at the same time.

Alfie smiled and trotted back into the kitchen to get food. Eddie and Patricia walked in a few minutes later after they had calmed down a little.

"Morning guys." Eddie said as Patricia gave a slight nod and took her seat next to Joy.

"So what was your nightmare about Patricia?" Mara asked as Patricia froze literally with her arm still reaching for the plate of cereal.

"Ugh Mara maybe thats not such a good idea." Eddie said as he saw Patricia freeze.

"But I want to know what it was that scared her she hasn't screamed like that since two years ago." Mara said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"No Eddie she's right you all know about the mysteries so I think it would be a good idea if I to-" Patricia started as she looked up and made eye contact with Denby.

"No go ahead tell them, tell them how you screamed when my father hit you, or when he raped you." Denby said with a smirk on her face as Patricia's face paled.

(A/N: I just thought it would be a cowincidence if Rufus was Denby's father)

"Wait he did what! Yacker how could you lie to me." Eddie said as he stood up and pointed an accusing finger at her face.

"Eddie please the reason I didn't want to tell you was because-because."

"Because what!" Eddie screamed.

"BECAUSE I WAS AFRAID YOU WOULD LEAVE ME!" Patricia screamed as she ran out of the room in tears.

"Nice going dude." Alfie said as he followed Patricia out of the room.

"Yeah good job Edison, I thought you'd changed but I guess not." Joy also got up and followed Alfie out of the room.

"I'm sorry." Eddie said as all the other Anubis Residence just shook there heads and left the room.

~I Am A Line BOOO!~

Patricia ran into the woods tears flowing from her eyes as she continued running. Away from Eddie and away from Miss Denby.

"Yo Trixie! Where are you!" She heard Alfie call but never answered knowing he would find her. "I know those biker boots anywhere." Alfie grabbed her boot causing a smile to form on Patricia's face.

"Alfie let go of my foot." Patricia said in a teasing voice as Alfie let go of her foot and sat down in front of her.

"So did Rufus really rape you?" Alfie said as Patricia nodded and started crying again.

"W-What am I going to do Alfie, t-the nightmares are coming back." Patricia said in between sobs.

"Start bye telling everyone the truth, mostly Eddie when he shouted at you everybody left him sitting at the table alone." Alfie said as he wiped Patricia's tear stained face.

"What? Everyone left Eddie at the table alone, was Denby still there." Patricia said as she sat up.

"No she wasn't she left when Eddie started yelling at you."

"Let's head back now. I'm ready to tell you guys the truth." Patricia said as she stood up with the help of Alfie.

**A/N: There's Chapter 2 I'll try and get Chapter 3 up as soon as possible but not tonight seeing as It's 12:14 at night hear.**

**Thanks for the support and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hears the next chapter.**

**Now hear is the thanks for your reviews...**

**1)**xXAquaMangoXx

**2)**sarvaniluvsbooks

**3)**golferbabe

**Disclaimer: Thank you all again and I still do not own anything.**

**A/N: P.S this chapter gets a little dark in some places fair warning.**

_Nightmares and Forgivness_

_Chapte 3: The Truth_

"Ok I know you guys probably want to know what Denby was talking about." Patricia starts as she looks around at her house mates.

"Yeah Yacker we want to know. What's going on and how does Denby know you." Eddie said as Patricia gave him a look that told him to shut up.

"All of you know that Rufus kidnapped me two years ago. Well he took me to his house and started to beat with anything he could get his hands on. When he saw that I was weakend he threw me on his bed and started tearing things off me." Patricia started to get tears in her eyes as she continued telling her housemates about her time with Rufus.

"So what happened after that?" Alfie asks as he sees Eddie get up and hug Patricia.

"I'm so so sorry I yelled at you Yacker can you ever forgive me." Eddie said as Patricia nods.

"And to answer your question Alfie I don't know because I fainted and woke up in the warehouse Nina and Amber were trapped in when you guys started searching for me."

Eddie kissed Patricia's head and picked her up. Eddie walked over to the couch and laid Patricia down onto it.

"Try and get some sleep I will be right hear when you wake up." Eddie covered Patricia with a blanket and sat down on a chair in front of her.

"Ok...Eddie"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks." Patricia nodded off into sleep after she said that brining a smile to Eddie's face.

"I will always protect you Yacker, you can count on that."

~Just a line, I am just a bored line~

Patricia woke up a few hours later to see Eddie asleep in the same chair he had been sitting in when she fell asleep. Patricia let a small smile graze her lips as she stood up and covered Eddie with the same blanket he covered her with.

"I Love you Eddie, and I never wanted to break up with you." Patricia whispered as she kissed Eddie's cheek.

Patricia got up and went to her room to get dressed when she saw her phone sitting on her bed and vibrating. Patricia walked over to the bed and picked up her phone.

"I wonder who's texting me." Patricia thought as she opened the text and screamed at the top of her lungs.

**A/N: Sorry the chapters so short but I wanted to leave you hanging a little bit. Anyway I want at least 5 Reviews before I post the next chapter.**

**Now hit the button the says 'Review'**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so I didn't get 5 reviews but I wanted too put up the next chapter anyway. **

**Eddie: Hey, this chapter is dedicated to Golferbabe for being the only reviewer.**

**A/N: Thank you Eddie, I don't own anything.**

_Nightmares and Forgivness_

_Chapter 4: Nightmares return_

The text was from Rufus. I thought he had died though, right now I am so confused and sitting on my bed re-reading the text.

Patricia,

Don't think I'm dead just yet. I will find you and trust me when I find you. I will kill you.

-R

(A/n: I know it's probably impossible for him to come back but just go with it for now.)

"Patricia, patricia are you okay!" Eddie's voice shouted as Patricia shakely stood up and walked towards the door.

Patricia opened the door and fell into Eddie's arms crying silently. Eddie looked down at his girlfriend with a confused look on his face. Patricia stood up and handed Eddie her phone to show the text that had been sent to her.

"R who the heck is R?" Eddie asks as Patricia looks at him with fear filled eyes.

"Its Rufus, hes back." Patricia said as she sat down on her bed.

Patricia said as Eddie looked down at her. Patricia looked up at Eddie's face as she started crying again. Eddie gatherd Patricia in his arms and held her as she cried into his chest.

"Shh Shh it's okay Yacker, I won't let him get you. I promise." Eddie whispered in his girlfriends ear as a song came to his mind.

"If I should stay, I would only be in your way. So I'll go, but I know I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way.

And I will always love you. I will always love you. You, my darling you. Hmm.

Bittersweet memories that is all I'm taking with me. So, goodbye. Please, don't cry. We both know I'm not what you, you need.

And I will always love you. I will always love you.

(Instrumental solo)

I hope life treats you kind And I hope you have all you've dreamed of. And I wish to you, joy and happiness. But above all this, I wish you love.

And I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I, I will always love you.

You, darling, I love you. Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you." Eddie finished his song and saw Patricia was asleep in his arms. Eddie layed her back in her bed and covered her with a blanket.

"Sleep tight Yacker" Eddie whispers and kisses her forehead then leaves the room.

**A/N: There you guys go. Hope you liked it.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hears the next chapter thanks 2 Hoa264 for giving me this idea. I don't own anything.**

_Nightmares and Forgivness_

_Chapter 5: Eddie_ help

Patricia was shaken awake by a hand grabbing her roughly and yanking her out of her bed and out of Anubis house.

"I told you I would be back for you." Rufus whispered in Patricia's ear as she gulped and suddenly became very frightened.

"EDDIE HELP!" Patricia screamed as Rufus dragged her into the back of his car.

~Just a Line hear~

"EDDIE HELP!" Eddie fell out of bed when he heard Patricia call for him.

"Patricia!" Eddie ran out of anubis house to see Rufus's car drive away with Patricia tied up in the back seat.

Eddie looked around and found Fabians bike with his light helmet on the stem. Eddie grabbed it and put the helmet on his head silently thanking that Fabian was a word nerd. Eddie took off in the same direction that Rufus had taken.

"Don't worry Yacker I'm coming..." Eddie said as he sped up to try and catch up to Rufus.

~Bored Line is back~

Rufus dragged Patricia out of the car and towards a patch of woods that were very hard to see into or get out of.

"Eddie's going to find you and when he does you can consider yourself dead." Patricia said as she struggled to get out of Rufus's grip.

"When he finds you HA! know one can get in or out of this part of the woods so don't make me laugh." Rufus said but unknown to either of them Eddie had followed the sound of Rufus's voice.

"Are you sure about that Rufus." Eddie said as he leaned against a tree with a smug smirk on his face.

"What-but how?" Rufus said with a shocked look on his face.

"EDDIE!" Patricia shouted as a smile grew on her lips.

"I told you I would protect you Yacker."

Eddie grabbed the knife out of Rufus's hands and punched him in the face until he fell unconscious. Eddie called the police and a few minutes later they showed up and escorted Rufus away for attempted murdur and rape of a minor.

"Thank you so much Eddie." Patricia said when they reached Anubis house.

"I promised to protect you Yacker so that's what I did." Eddie kisses Patricia on the lips and takes her back up to her room.

"Goodnight slimeball."

"Goodnight Yacker."

Both Eddie and Patricia went to sleep happy that night.

**A/N: There's the chapter thanks Hoa264.**

**Don't forget to Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry guys but Ive run out of Ideas for this story so I'm putting it up for adoption. I would gladly give it to someone who can take it to a higher state then its in right.**

**Thanks,**

**Neddie24Survivor**


End file.
